Tsuribari
'''Tsuribari' (釣針) is a resident of the Sea of Death. He serves as a minor antagonist in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. Appearance Tsuribari has raceless white skin; short, messy blond hair; and eyes with large black pupils. A large fish hook protrudes through his head, staining part of his face and hair with blood. He wears a white collared shirt with a red bow tie; black puffy shorts; suspenders, white thigh-high socks; and black shoes. Not present in his official character portrait, he is often seen carrying a red book in hand. Personality Stoic and dingy, Tsuribari is generally contempt with everything around him, and has shown a reclusive nature in order to avoid most people or any form of social interaction. He favors staying silent with a conjecture that the other party would misunderstand or outright reject his words, and is always thinking of cursing and tormenting people. He views fighting as wasted effort, but eventually pits a fight against Wadanohara and her familiars after running out of options. Tsuribari is not easily intimidated; after losing a battle, he is mostly unconcerned by his defeat and simply vanishes. Background He was a pitiful boy who died in the sea. After his fight against Wadanohara, he somberly accepts that he, who has been abandoned, is simply no match for those who are chosen. Based on official artwork, he was originally a resident of the Sea Kingdom. Appearances Minor * ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Tsuribari appeared as a minor antagonist, an underling to Mikotsuhime. Relationships Wadanohara Cast Mikotsuhime Mikotsuhime is his liege. Stella Stella is Tsuribari's fellow comrade of the Sea of Death. She is the only one who he is seemingly able to tolerate, and they are mostly seen together. Squid Squid is Tsuribari's fellow comrade of the Sea of Death. Syakesan Syakesan is Tsuribari's fellow comrade of the Sea of Death. Old Old is Tsuribari's fellow comrade of the Sea of Death. Sheep Sheep is Tsuribari's fellow comrade of the Sea of Death. Wadanohara Wadanohara is an enemy of Tsuribari. When Tsuribari asks her whether she is right or not for she does not know the past, her familiars dismisses him for attempting to confuse her. He proclaims that he was not, and merely wanted to ask, before deeming his hate for the situation and agreeing with Stella regarding the uselessness of it all. They do not seem to have any particular opinions of each other. Other Characters Battle Statistics Gallery In-game photos i-Tsuribari.png|''Tsuribari's dialogue portrait in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' Bio Tsuribari.png|''Tsuribari's bio'' Battlecard StellaTsuribari.png|''Stella and Tsuribari's team battle card'' Death 3.png|''The arrival of Tsuribari and Stella'' WATBGS BR 5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' Official artwork Ka1.png Trivia *His name "Tsuribari" is Japanese for "Fish Hook", referencing the fishhook that protrudes through his skull. *His hobby is reading in quiet places. He likes books, and hates fishing. *There is an official artwork of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea ''depicting what some of the game's cast would look like if Mikotsuhime and Uomihime never fought features Tsuribari without a fishhook protruding' 'through his head, wearing a green sweater over his white shirt and black pants. Quotes *"Sigh..." (Bonus Room –'' Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) *''"Just making the same mistake after all." (To Wadanohara and her familiars –'' Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) *''"Hey, sea witch. You don't know the past... So I doubt you know... ...But do you think you're right?" (To Wadanohara, regarding her actions –'' Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) *''"Ugh... cough... So this... is how... it goes... Of course... we... the abandoned ones... are..... No... match....." (To himself, about his defeat –'' Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) References # Navigation Character List Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Male Category:Sea of Death Category:Undead Category:Antagonists